


Lokison

by LightlessFirefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlessFirefly/pseuds/LightlessFirefly
Summary: For years, Loki lived in Beacon Hills as Claudia Stilinski.  Now, he returns for his son, Stiles.
Relationships: Loki / Noah Stilinski, Stiles / Derek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Mom

Loki looked at the infant in her arms. She had come to Midgard and fallen in love with a human man. Noah was a member of the police department. They had married, and Loki had become pregnant. Their lovemaking had been exceptional, and of course it had led to such a thing.

Loki’s first child. Though Midguardian myth would state otherwise.

“My sweet boy.”

“Claudia?”

Loki looked up as her false name was spoken. Here, she was Claudia Stilinski. She smiled at her husband and carefully held up the babe.

“Isn’t he perfect, Noah? Just darling.”

“He looks so much like you.”

Loki giggled.

“He has your nose, Noah. Ha! Noah Nose!”

“You’re delirious, dear.”

Loki giggled again. “I was in labor for twenty five hours. Of course I am. Would you like to hold him?”

Noah nodded and carefully reached out, taking his son into his arms.

“He’s perfect. Just like you.”

***

Life was perfect. Loki has her husband and her son. And how mischievous her little boy was. He was perfect!

Her little boy was only ten when Odin finally found her and ordered her home. Her son and husband found her weeping by the fireplace that night. She would have to play a prank on them. Have to fake her death.

In a month…Loki was gone.

***

“Stiles?”

Images of Loki were all over the television. He wore a muzzle to keep him from talking. He had destroyed part of New York. So many had died or were missing and presumed dead. But Stiles couldn’t look away from Loki.

“Mom?”

Loki seemed to look right at the camera when he said that word.

Impossible.

“Did you say something, Stiles?” 

The teen looked to his best friend, who had just gotten out of wolf mode. They had just fought a big bad, and were both exhausted.

“No. Just…he looks a bit like mom.”

“Dude, that’s crazy. You sure you’re okay?”

He remembered the Nogitsune. He shuttered.

“I’m fine.”


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kinda AU. Thor is King of Asgard. Loki was in prison. So AU for various aspects of MCU.

Snow covered Beacon Hills. It wasn’t a natural snow. Some big bad Elsa wannabe had come to town. The wolves were nearly frozen, but Stiles stood without issue, fighting with a baseball bat that was constantly deflected.

A shard of ice cut through his arm and sent him flying backwards. He cried out in pain, pulling it out and falling to the ground. He didn’t notice how the skin around the injury turned blue, how his eyes turned red.

He did notice the magic leaving his hands, sending knives of obsidian flying towards his target.

Not-Elsa fell to the ground, dead. The snow stopped. Stiles fell forward, exhausted.

In Asgard, Loki sat up quickly from a peaceful sleep, his hand moving to his belly where he had once carried his son.

“Stiles. Baby boy.”

He pounded on the barrier to his cage.

“Thor! Bring me Thor! At once!”

The sleepy guards wanted to tell Loki to stuff it, but at that moment, Thor had been coming to visit his brother. “There has been a disturbance on mudguard.”

“I know. Thor. Its him. My baby. My Mieczyslaw. He needs me. Thor, I know I have done wrong. You know it was all in protest of being taken away from my boy. Please. He needs me. Thor, he needs me. I will do whatever you ask. His power has awakened. If he doesn’t learn to use it properly…”

“It could mean danger for Midguard. Guards. Release my brother.”

“My king? Are you sure?”

“Yes. Release him! Now!”

The barrier fell like cracking glass and Loki was out in an instant, grabbing Thor’s muscular arms.

“My son. Thor. My baby.”

“Let us go, brother. It is far past time I met my nephew.”

***

“Where is he? Where is my son?”

Noah had a rare day off. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of none other than Loki and Thor. Normally he would have been shocked, but Claudia had left a letter for Noah to read when Stiles became eighteen. Stiles was nineteen now. Which meant he had read the letter. A letter where Claudia confessed to being the god known as Loki. It was a very long letter, with much detail. And when he saw Loki before him; he knew the letter had been true.

“He’s in the hospital.”

“What!? What did you do to my son!?”

Noah stepped inside, letting the two Asgardian’s inside. Noah chuckled softly as he rubbed his tired face. He couldn’t believe he had been tricked in such a way. Couldn’t believe that he still loved Loki.

“What drew you to Beacon Hills?”

“The magic, of course. I felt it quietly brewing here. Why?”

“So did a lot of supernatural creatures. Werewolves. Banshees. Nogitsune. When Stiles was fourteen, his best friend was turned into a werewolf. Since then, he’s been…my God, he’s been amazing Loki. He kept it hidden from me for a while. But he’s been saving this town over and over from so many great threats.”

Loki’s anger faded. Thor seemed amused.

Noah began the story. He started with Scott McCall and the Hale girl. He ended with the Snow Bitch as the pack called her.

“He should be home soon. He was in physical therapy. The wound healed quickly with the arrival of…what I can assume…is his magic. But he still has to relearn to use his arm. He’s at the hospital in his Physical Therapy.

Loki seemed to relax. He ran his hands over his face, groaning.

“Being a parent is hard, I know. I’ve done it alone for nine years.”

“I would have stayed, Noah. I loved you. I still do. What happened in New York…my captors delved into my mind. They knew of Stiles. They threatened to hurt him. My baby. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“I would have done the same thing.” Noah stood and grabbed a few glasses and a bottle of scotch. “I think we can all use a drink.”

***  
  


It was several long minutes before Stiles returned home. He entered, left arm resting at his side. He yawned loudly as he entered the living room, and then froze upon what he saw. The three men in the room stood and it was very suddenly that he had his arms filled with Loki. His eyes grew wide and he pulled away quickly, hand held out towards the man.

“Not that I don’t like a good hug, but What the Fuck?”

Three people in the room yelled the same thing. “Language!”

Thor chuckled. He felt like he was turning into Steve.

“Stiles. Loki is…Loki is Claudia. He came here in female form ages ago. We fell in love. We had you. Loki is your mother.”

Stiles blinked. “Is that why when it’s cold now I turn Blue Da Bu De?”

Loki was confused by the term. Noah’s eyes grew wide.

“You turned blue?”

“Scott said I did. That my eyes turned red too. He thought I went alpha for a moment.”

Noah rubbed his face, but Loki explained.

“You’re part Jotun. Ice Giant. They are naturally blue. I sometimes turn blue as well. Especially when it is cold.”

Loki reached out, and this time; Stiles allowed the touch.

“So, my mom is a dude? Does this mean I can get pregnant? Because Derek has been trying really hard lately.”

The room fell silent.

“Joking! Just joking! Oh my God! Derek barely knows I exist!”

Thor bellowed with laughter. “I like this boy you birthed, brother. He has humor!”


	3. Return

Loki and Thor stood before the pack of Beacon Hills. Derek stood tense, ready for a fight; while Scott, the true alpha of the group, was munching away on the pizza that had been brought when the meeting had been called. Lydia looked like she wanted to talk science. Or magic. Or perhaps a mixture of both. Liam and Mason were glaring daggers at Loki. Mason had been in New York when shit hit the fan. He remembered Loki flying through the skies, wreaking havoc. Isaac was in awe of Thor. Jackson didn’t care much about anything. Malia didn’t know who these people were. She had been a coyote when New York’s war had occurred.

“Why is there a monster in my home, Stiles?”

Stiles bit his tongue to keep from saying something about Kate being allowed into this home and then burning Derek’s family alive. That would be cruel.

“He’s my mother.”

“Beg pardon?” Lydia was twirling her hair, looking at Stiles confused. “None of my research mentions men being able to conceive.”

“Human men. Even werewolf men. Men that can shapeshift into women, that’s another story. Loki was…here as my mother, Claudia. She was here for over a decade. A beloved member of the community, doing charity and helping out at the local hospital. He only did those things in New York because my life was threatened!”

“And other bad things to rebel against my father who made me leave my child behind. Can you really blame a mother from feeling rage at being separated from the child she birthed?”

There was silence for a while, but it was Derek who decided to speak up.

“My mother was peaceful. She got her power from being kind. But my older brother got into a fight with a boy from a rival pack. She gouged his eye out. The other alpha didn’t retaliate because it was her right to seek vengeance as a mother.” Derek shrugged. “As long as you’re not here to cause any harm to the pack, and not here to take Stiles to Asgard, then I can’t see a reason why we can’t trust you.”

Loki’s expression softened. He smiled ever so softly at Derek. “I would gladly gouge out the eyes of anyone who harmed my son.”

This was not the time to mention that Derek had once pinned Stiles against a wall. Or punched his hand hard enough to nearly break it. Or any of the other little things he did that had caused mild harm to Stiles through out the years. It was Isaac who slammed his hand over Scott’s mouth before he could mention anything.

It hadn’t been Scott’s intention to bring up the past, which was why he removed Isaac’s hand, instead questioning the future.

“Mr. Loki, Sir? What do you plan on doing with Stiles?”

Loki sighed. “Sadly I can not return as Claudia. That ship has sailed. However, Stiles needs to learn his newly awakened magic. Otherwise it could be catastrophic for himself or others. My brother got into contact with the other Avengers before we came here. I am to be…restrained at a facility where I can do no harm until I have proven that I am no threat. During that time I am allowed to teach Stiles to use his magic. My own of course…will be restrained. I’ll be without my magic. As harmless as any mortal. Another user of magic will join us from Asgard to do most of Stiles’ training. But I will be allowed to be there to cheer him on, as I should have been from the beginning.”

“Where is this facility?” Derek looked tense, ready to strike. The idea of Stiles leaving was…painful.

“Upstate New York. Where the new Avengers facility is located. You are, of course, all welcome to come. Though Stiles is not a werewolf, he is still part of your pack. And as such, you will all be able to help stabilize his magic.”

Lydia, had she been any less sophisticated; would have been jumping up and down for joy. Going to the Avengers Facility meant that she could meet Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. One, a genius that she looked up to; the other a powerful woman she longed to become.

In the end, Jackson stayed behind, watching Liam and Mason who were still in school. Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac were the ones that traveled to New York with Stiles. On the Quinjet to the East Coast, Scott wolfed out three times, not used to flying. Isaac tried to comfort him, only to get barked at for being insane for liking being in a tin can flying over a mile high in the air.

They landed just after night fall, and exhausted from their journey, the group went to their various new rooms, crashing until morning.


End file.
